


Last Resort

by HomicideGarden



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Loss, M/M, Mann vs. Machine, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomicideGarden/pseuds/HomicideGarden
Summary: Well, you'll know when the time is right.





	Last Resort

_“Engie!” A cheerful voice cuts through the silence in the humming workshop. The usually loud and screeching voice of the BLU Soldier was a gentle and happy voice. A voice he only shared with the RED Engineer._

_“Howdy, partner. What can I do for ya?” The Engineer simply replied as he turned from his workstation, his servo gripping the edge as he leaned slightly back. His opposite colored friend approached and seemed to be all smiles from under the helmet._

_“I got you something! I think it’ll come in handy!” The Soldier says as he puffs out his chest and lifts his helmet to show his eyes as he looks to his shorter, stockier friend._

_“Oh? Didja now?” Engie asked as the taller man nodded, a playful smile on his lips. It was strange to call an enemy a ‘friend’, even partners. But there was no choice when the machines started to roll into their compound, flooding them with wave after wave each week. They hardly had a chance to collect themselves or to wind down._

_“Yes, sir!” The Soldier said with a bark, soon moving to pull off one of the grenades strapped to his chest and thrust it out in front of him towards Engie. Engie simply blinked and was taken aback._

_“Solly, what’s this?” Engie asked uneasily, eyeing the grenade in the Soldier’s outstretched hand. He could see his arm lowering when the frown started to form on his partner’s face._

_“You don’t like it?” He asked, a bit disappointed and hurt, but the Engineer quickly waved a hand._

_“No! No, no, partner, I meant, why give me a grenade?” He said quickly as he moved to clasp his servo over the grenade in Solly’s hand. Solly lit up and beamed a smile when his gift wasn’t rejected._

_“Well, you’ll know when the time is right!” Solly said with a small smile as he moved to turn their servos around, so Engie’s was on the bottom and his on top. He pulled his hand away to show scrawled handwriting on the rigid surface._

_“Give them hell, love. Solly.” Engie said aloud and he couldn’t help but smile at the poor spelling._

 

 

Thunder cracked, lightning flashed and the Engineer was standing in front of a slab. His hand was clenched tightly around his wrench, a robotic helm fixed into place. In between the mouth was a grenade firmly attached into place.

He was reading the words scrawled onto the ridged surface again as he stood in front of the slab. His jaw was set tightly as he winced at the sudden flare of pain as droplets of rain started to patter onto the ground and into his open wounds.

Pulling down his helmet with his servo, he scowled. On the headstone rested the helmet and leaning against it was the rocket launcher. The shovel stuck into the ground in front of the unmarked grave.

Rain started to turn into a downpour, leaving the Engineer soaked in front of Soldier’s grave. He blamed himself for everything that had happened, how he couldn’t reach his partner in time before he was destroyed. He had begged the Medic to bring him back, but his Medi-Gun wouldn’t work on a member of the opposite team. He blamed the Medic, yelled at him and called him derogatory names.

Medic just took it, letting him vent out his anger and agony for his loss. He knew he didn’t mean anything he said, and even offered to help and prepare the body for burial. To his surprise, Engineer did. He even apologized to him, but the Medic simply squeezed his shoulder and told him he understood and there was no need to apologize. War brought out the worst in people, he had said.

Now he stood here, drenched and hissing quietly in pain as the burns were hammered with rain. The bullet holes oozed blood that stained his RED uniform into a crimson flower.

Looking slightly to the side, he could hear the whirls and whines of machinery as they traversed the terrain. The Engineer could taste copper in his mouth as he licked his lips, looking back to the headstone.

The machines were coming closer, their robotic voices groaning and taunting. The Engineer had his back to them as they made their approach, his knuckles turning white on the handle of the wrench as he read the words, again and again, Soldier’s voice echoing in his head.

_“Well, you’ll know when the time is right!”_

The Engineer pulled the helmet down more as he grimaced, his shoulders trembling ever so slightly. His servo moved to the helm of the machine fastened to his wrench, digits dragging over it to the grenade.

Hooking his digit into the loop of the pin, he took in a deep breath. He could hear the machines closing in on him, their sneers and machinery wails getting louder and louder as they started to corner him.

His lips pulled up into a small smile as hot tears ran down his cheeks. His voice quivered as he pulled the pin and held the grenade out in front of him, his eyes glazed with tears as he read the words one last time. Inaudible as he was slowly consumed by the shadows and sounds of the machines.

 

 

“Give them hell, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> A dream I had, it's hard to remember a lot of it since it has been a few days.
> 
> Hope it pulls at a few heartstrings.


End file.
